Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, to employ various simulated tree trunk planters. See for example, U.S. Pat. D461,917 by Horvath, U.S. Pat. D726,583 by Thomason et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,759 by Hutchinson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,813 by Jaques et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,453 by Tuzza et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,938 by DiLemia, U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,542 by Polito, U.S. Pat. No. 7,921,601 by Henry et al., and U.S. Patent Application No. 2015/0020449 by Suchecki. While these various simulated tree trunk planters may have been generally satisfactory, there is nevertheless a need in the simulated tree trunk planter art for a new and improved simulated tree trunk planter that has a natural appearance which serves as a planter for a live tree and/or plant and includes various electrical and plumbing connections that are capable of being connected to a variety of electrical and plumbing attachments which can be utilized on the simulated tree trunk planter.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the simulated tree planter art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.